Take Me
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Trying something new can have good or bad result. Imogen and Constance had very pleasurable time definitely. [part of The Best Witch series]


To Imogen Drill's displeasure, Constance Hardbroom was a librocubicularist or, if say more understandable, was reading in bed. She wanted to finish a Potions book to have a speech about one important issue.

'Const, please . . .' Imogen pleaded her girlfriend.

'I'm sorry, Idgie, but I'm busy. I should finish this book today.' The black-haired witch answered, not putting her head up.

'Please, I don't ask for long time. How about an hour? Well, half an hour at least.'

'I said no.' Constance replied unpleasantly.

A few minutes later, it seemed Imogen left the room. The potions mistress sighed with relief and thought, 'Great! I can read a book not being disturbed finally.'

This calm time lasted not enough to complete reading.

Five minutes later, the gym mistress was staying at the desk near her girlfriend's bed, but Constance couldn't see her. The blonde witch started undressing. She wore nothing but panties. Then Imogen put silencing spell, and sat on the desk with her legs wide open. She didn't do an attempt to Constance noticed her still, so Potions teacher was reading being sure she's alone.

'Const . . .' The P.E. teacher called.

'Idgie, I thought you had finally left. 'Now, I'm trying to read and I don't need . . . Constance looked up from the book, ' . . . you dis—' She couldn't finish last word. 'Oh, Hecate.' She was fascinated by her beautiful almost naked girlfriend and was staring at her with almost open mouth.

Imogen replied with a smirk, 'What were you saying?'

Constance gulped, 'Nothing.'

'Nothing? You mean I'm distracting you. Well, I couldn't resist wonderful images my imagination was giving me.'

The black-haired witch marked the page she was reading by a bookmark, closed the book, and put it away.

'If I could turn my imagination into images, we could watch a film. I can almost moan thinking about it.'

'How long the film is?'

'It depends on you.' Imogen leaned back a bit to make her pose more indecent. 'Take me, and you'll know it in details. I let you to be a screenwriter and a lead actress.'

Constance went away from the bed and approached to the desk.

'What will you say about this?' Imogen put hands at her breasts and started to caress. 'I can do other things to myself if you want to watch.'

The answer didn't follow.

The gym mistress stopped stroking breasts, but started to stroke in between legs through thin material.

Constance couldn't resist any more. 'Stop, Idgie.'

'What is it for? We both enjoy what I'm doing.' It was a wonderful view, and the Potions teacher could watch it during long time. They both knew it. However, it wasn't enough.

'I want to do this by myself. Besides, you're not undressed completely.'

'You have to be naked at first.'

The black-haired witch used a spell to get rid of her clothes. She was wearing nothing but panties too.

'It's dishonest!' Imogen commented a bit louder than she wanted to.

'I don't see anything dishonest. I'll not let you to have more pleasure than I have. Before you have an attempt to take off unnecessary piece of clothes, I warn you as every time. No love, his pleasurable task is mine.'

'No magic involved, only hands.'

'There's no pleasure in using magic for this. I want to feel the process,' Constance commented and added inwardly, 'It will be slowly and teasing. I'll be enjoying every moment of it. We both will.'

Imogen was lying on the table, but it wasn't what Constance needed exactly.

'How can I perform my sexy task with you lying?'

'Wait a moment, and you'll see.' Imogen was first who teased like every time. Both witches noticed this.

She arched enough to give Constance access to panties and to be able to take them off easily.

'Oooh, I can look at you in this pose forever.'

'I can repeat it sometime.'

Constance didn't comment, but stored this sentence in her head. If Imogen doesn't do it soon, she will ask. She loved other poses, but this one was very hot and became her favourite.

The Potions teacher touched the panties' brim and slowly put down a little. She caressed now bare piece of skin before continue.

Hard breath was the best proof that she was doing it right.

Soon the panties covered almost nothing. A few centimetres were left. Imogen waited with anticipation when Constance would be caressing her _right there_. Unfortunately, Constance wasn't going to do it.

'My turn, yes?' Imogen asked and hopped off the table. 'My way will be better than yours.'

'I don't think it possible.' It was half-disbelief, half-challenge.

'I don't even mean the very end that you skipped.'

Constance's first thought was no. She wanted to be first, but the idea of being soon caressed by her beloved witch was irresistible.

Imogen kneeled in front of Constance and put the panties down a little. Instead of hand, she used tongue. 'Oooh, yes.' It was way better, and it gave idea of what it would lead to in case of continuation. She hoped it would happen.

Only one time was left before the panties would be off completely.

Imogen did that part especially long.

Once the panties were off, she continued at the very place, but went down slowly. 'Love, spread your legs, please.'

Constance did happily what she was told.

Imogen stopped after a few strokes that promised a lot, and refused doing more. 'Patience, my dearest. Not everything can be at once. One should wait until the rest happen.'

'I couldn't breathe almost when you stroked me there the first time.'

'I'm glad hear such a positive response.'

'I hope I'll see a lot of positive comments to my ideas that I'll try to perform the best way.'

'Take me.' This seductive tone made the potions mistress want her girlfriend stronger.

'It's what I'm going to do.' Constance replied and pushed Imogen on the desk gently.

'Right here?'

'You didn't give me other variants.'

'Anyway, I'm completely and utterly yours.' It was obviously.

'I know.' Constance ran her hand in between of Imogen's legs and put the hand away.

An idea which came to the Flying teacher's head was very good. She couldn't ignore it. 'Const, give me your hand.'

Imogen put Constance's hand where it was before—at her centre and covered by own hand. 'Show how strongly you want me.'

'I'll do, but it will be later. My centre will almost burst out soon.'

'What do you suggest?'

The black-haired witch was a bit laying on her girlfriend—their centres touched. Rubbing followed soon, and it was pure pleasure for both witches. It was mixed with their moans. That part took more than ten minutes.

'It's time to do everything for you.' Constance smiled and kneeled in front of Imogen. She was not going to stop after a few strokes. She was going to do everything she wanted and show what her tongue was capable of.

Imogen's moans were proofs of how happy she was.

'Idgie, can you take a very indecent pose? It will motivate me to do something wonderful.'

'I think my naked body and position did it earlier and continuing to do.'

'Yes, but I'd want to see something very indecent.'

'Won't you be mad at me if I do something you'd want to do by yourself?'

'No; because I've done a bit before.'

Imogen put one hand in between of her left hip, and the other one was covering left breast. To complete the image, she leaned back a bit. 'It's the first image.'

Then she put a hand into panties. 'The second one.'

There were a few more images.

'Oooh, last one. It's far better than anything I could expect.'

'I'm glad you liked it. I knew in advance, it would be great. Touch me by your skilful hands, please.'

'Touch? I though you want me to perform your kinky fantasy.'

'I meant what you've said.'

Of course, Constance did her best, and it was great.

'Lay on your stomach, dear. We're going to enjoy an entertainment which is a bit different than what have been ever.'

She came to her lying girlfriend and widened her legs.

'If you don't mind it will be something for us both.'

'Why not?'

'Really, why not?' These words followed by something very hot. Constance stood behind Imogen. She was rubbing her centre against her girlfriend's butt.

'. . . That thing with butt was amazing', Imogen commented when she'd lain on her back again.

'I hoped it would have a very good result. We can do it again any time you'll want.'

There were a lot of wonderful things later which were accompanied with moans.

'I changed my opinion. I have another couple of days to finish the book. We can repeat in the evening.'

'On the desk too?'

'Yes, the indecent, the better.'

'When I was Cackle's pupil, I couldn't imagine being your girlfriend, and that you'll say such wonderful words one day too.'

'I didn't know about my Constance self then too. A person has right to do something indecent; because it's very enjoyable.'

'We'll do it again, but only if I do this to you too.'

'To me? All of this? It would be great.'

'It will be pleasure for me.'

Imogen didn't have much time, but her turn was very hot too. In fact, the result and pleasure doesn't depend on spent time if there's not much of it. Even a very short period of time can be spent a very hot way if both participants know how to do it.

'Alas, we need to dress now. Everything has the end. On a bright note, part two will be in the evening.'

'I hate this break, but when the time comes, nothing will stop us.'

'Don't you dare to tease me during the day, or I'll explode.'

'I haven't even thought about something like this.'

'It was a necessary warning in case you'll want to.'

'No, I'll not want this. Nothing to worry about, my love.'

'I want to do a lot of things to you.' Constance didn't know how she was able not to get crazy waiting so many hours. Being a teacher in a boarding school means problems being alone with your girlfriend (who is a teacher too) during whole weekend even. When it's time after lights off, nothing is matter. Nobody will know.

Silencing spell was on already. Constance did it right after they'd entered her room.

'More? You'll do, but do you remember what I said? "We'll do it again, but only if I do everything of this to you first." It will be my turn now. Objections can't be accepted.'

'You don't remember my reaction to your words, do you?'

'I do, but you could think my second turn will be after yours one. It will be later; because it's an honest way. You were firs in the morning.'

'I look forward to it.' The black-haired witch said with anticipation.

'I've waited many hours for that moment to come and it almost happened. We're so very close to second start.' Imogen smiled to her thoughts.

Why are you smiling? The potions teacher wondered.

'Second start is about to happen.' The blonde witch replied.

Constance sat on the desk. She did it for the second time in her life. She had acted as a vey decent and obedient person always and had never dared to sit on a table.

'Miss Hardbroom, I don't remember you've acted as a rule-breaking pupil ever.' Imogen commented playfully. 'Except this morning, of course.'

'At first you found Constance in me, and then your impact led to what you're seeing. Being honest, you like it, right?'

'My actions will be the answer to your question.' The P.E. teacher replied. She liked more indecent side of her girlfriend a lot, and it was more than she could imagine ever until that day. Constance was dressed still, but it didn't prevent Imogen's imagination from wonderful thoughts about near future. These thoughts were sexual images, and there was nothing she wanted more than turn them real.

'To make you feel much better, I'll say, when it will be your turn, I'll be very demanding.' Imogen smiled.

'I look forward to what will be very soon. Your words could make me happy if I'd have been upset. I'll do anything you'll ask me.'

You couldn't wait this time to come, so why we're not starting? I'd want to start right now, considering your pose especially.

'My pose? I'm still not ready as I should be.'

'No matter. It gives me wonderful images in my head. It was when you were sitting in the bed too.'

'Idgie, do a few steps back and don't come closer until I say to.'

The Flying teacher didn't know what Constance was going to do, but she did as she was said.

'It's your time to enjoy the show. A viewer can take a sit if she wants. Also, a warning. We won't have the second time if you disturb anything I'll be doing. Don't worry; I'll be completely dressed after this.'

'Why do I need to worry?'

'Reasons can be different.' The potions mistress replied and added inwardly, 'It can be envy, longing, craving, lust, or mix of these feelings. I wonder how Idgie will react at my not very decent actions.'

'I think we can start.' With these words, the black-haired witch used a spell. After this, she was wearing only a vest and pants. There was nothing except undergarment.

'It's time to get rid of a couple of pieces of undergarment.' The vest was put off first, and the bra followed it. Few moments later the panties followed two other pieces of clothes.

Constance's legs were wide opened. She put her hands on the table. Each of them was far from her hips, and it made the image even better.

Imogen liked a lot what she was seeing.

'No words or everything will be stopped. If you want to comment my actions, I'll accept facial expressions and any sounds.'

She leant back, but few moments later she then took a straight pose. The Potions teacher looked at her breasts before cover them by her long beautiful hands. At first she squeezed them a few times. Then she caressed only bottom, top and side parts to give a better look at her bosom.

Then she put her left hand right on her centre. Constance couldn't ignore her desire, and she spent a few minutes pleasuring her wet centre.

Constance used a spell to be dressed as she was in the beginning.

'Do you want this to happen quickly?' Imogen asked.

'What do you mean by "this"?'

'The beginning.'

The start was so closely, and this made Constance release a quiet moan. 'Please,' she begged.

'Good.' For better effect, the Potions teacher stood up. Imogen used a spell to make her girlfriend almost completely naked. After this, she undressed herself too using the same spell.

'We're much closer to an actual start.'

'Don't tease me. Take me right now.' Constance's voice showed how much she wanted Imogen to start.

'I'll repeat a lot of what you did.' These were last words before the Flying teacher started to act.

She pushed Constance on the desk gently and stepped back to take a proper look. 'Oooh.' The view was great. The blonde witch came back to the desk.

At first, she ran a finger along the edge of Constance's panties. However, such a teasing wasn't enough for them.

'Love, spread legs wide like we both did earlier.'

She did it at once, hoping that they would spend now much more time with their centres than either of them in the morning.

'We can start now.' These words were filled with all the anticipation accumulated during the day.

Imogen came very closely to her girlfriend being ready to start.

Constance's chest rose and fell. 'I do understand.' The gym mistress chuckled.

Imogen knew that wonderful position was taken not for nothing. She started to stroke her girlfriend's hips, and then moved her hands closely to centre. It was time to caress inner thighs.

Finally, the Flying teacher paid her attention to place in between of Constance's legs. The very first caress followed by a sigh of relief.

It took quite a long time before Imogen was able to stop, but it was only to do something else. These caresses were wonderful. They were tender but teasing, and this combination was driving Constance crazy almost.

'I suppose we forgot about breasts, didn't we? I don't mean when it was done for the show and one of us was doing it and the other was watching.'

'It should be included definitely.'

'I think it's time to move to the bed.'

'As you want, but it will happen only after I finish my part here.'

Less than a minute later Imogen was lying on the table. Her legs were wide opened.

'The second part in bed, yes?' Constance asked after she had used her imagination to the fullest.

'You're first,' the Potions teacher said after she took a comfort pose.

'Do you know what I want you to do to me?' Constance asked smiling.

'We don't read each other thoughts, do we?'

'There mustn't even be a thought about such things. We're not that bad to do such things to each other.'

'"That bad?" So you mean we are bad?'

'Yes, when we're alone like this we do many thing s that very decent people would never do and rather thing about all of them as bad ones.'

'Something like dirty thoughts? Oooh, we love them.'

They had a lot of time and Imogen could thoroughly enjoy what she was doing. Constance's reaction was the best addition to their favourite activity.

The potions mistress didn't want her girlfriend to stop, but she also couldn't wait to start.

'Please, let me pleasuring you.'

These words were very hot, and Imogen couldn't refuse the offer. Besides, she wanted to feel how her girlfriend would caressing, sucking and licking her hardened breasts.

She wasn't disappointed.

When they were almost asleep, Imogen whispered, 'I'd like to have such hot time at least once a week.'

'So do I, love.'

A/N It's based on the idea of OTPprompts on Tumblr. Imagine Person A of your OTP is working and isn't paying any attention to B, who is being impatient and whiny. B leaves and A is relieved that they finally left. B sits on top of A's desk with their legs wide open and is completely naked. A isn't paying attention. A says, "[B's name], I thought you had finally left. Now, I am trying to work and I don't need your dis– oh god." To which B replies with a smirk "I'm sorry, what was it you were saying?"


End file.
